Gods and Monsters
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: Eight Years. Eight Years of Hogwarts, of Hermione Granger. Eight Years in the life of Draco Malfoy. Rated K for exactly one swear word.


**A/N – I don't own Harry Potter or the book Gods and Monsters.**

**Eight Years of Hogwarts. Eight Years of Hermione Granger. Malfoys thoughts.**

**Book Title Prompt: Gods and Monsters**

…

Ever since he was little, Mudbloods had been the dirt he walked on. His father had taught him to think of them as rats, as monsters lurking in the deep. He never understood why, and there had always been a small, nagging part of his brain that argued with his father, insisting that Muggle Borns were witches and wizards just like them. But he'd pushed down that side of his mind; the rebel inside.

Until now. Now, he wondered how someone like the ones his father described could be so different. He put his small head in his hands. Hermione Granger.

Mudblood.

Witch.

Smartest witch of their year. A goody two shoes. Know it all.

How could someone like her be a monster?

A creature in the dark.

Hideous. Horrible.

These weren't things he thought of when he thought of Hermione Granger.

…

She slapped him.

Hermione Granger slapped him. He placed two fingers on his lip. It was swollen and split. Bleeding. He smirked wryly. He'd found her snapping point. He wondered if she always snapped that easily, or was it nerves and anxiety that had made her blow?

He shook away the thought. As if he'd ever find out.

…

She came down the steps on Krum's arm. Her hair was sleek and shiny; her dress showed the figure that had hidden underneath robes for four years. He felt a pang to see her on Krum's arm, but he ignored it. He had Pansy on his arm, a rich, Pureblood girl, and this is what his father wanted.

_To spend the rest of your life with a pug nosed bitch_?

Again, he pointedly ignored the nagging feeling.

As they passed the pair, Pansy openly gawked at her, turning to Draco. "Hermione Granger!" she whispered fiercely, looking back at them over their shoulders. "Draco, that was Her-"

"I know who it was, Pansy," he said, cutting her off. "I just don't like to gawk at women when I have a perfectly normal witch on my arm. Not a Mudblood." He sneered the last word, and Pansy snuggled his arm more closely, throwing him and seductive glance from beneath her lashes. He fought not to roll his eyes.

…

He was looking for shelter. Anywhere to get away from Snape and the task that he must do. Anything to get away. He ducked into an abandoned classroom, only to stop short. Weasley was holding a girl by the face and looked as if he was devouring her. Grimacing, he turned to leave, but before he did, a door slammed at the other side of the classroom. It was Hermione. She stared at the two speechless, looking very near to tears and went out of the room again, the door slamming. It hadn't quite fully closed though, before Draco heard a heartbreaking sob. He glared at Weasley from the shadows and left to go look for another classroom that wasn't being…utilized.

…

Frenzy.

Chaos.

For someone stuck between the two sides, it was hell. Everywhere he turned he saw an enemy, because, of course, they were all his enemies. If he was with Voldemort or against him. Was he a follower like his father? A man with his hands stuck in all the right pies? No. He was not manipulative.

So finally, when It was his turn to choose, when his mother and father beckoned, he didn't choose them. He didn't choose the dark; he chose a future with a spark of brightness. He didn't step over the line. And he won't ever regret it.

…

He walked alone. Most of his Slytherin friends hadn't returned for a seventh year of Hogwarts. There was only Blaise, and he was probably holed up in a bed somewhere laying I hands on some poor girl that he'd throw away the minute it got too serious. Draco flinched. He'd never been like that. He didn't agree that women were just tools to fulfill fantasy.

It was cold. The two inches of freshly fallen snow on the ground didn't make a sound under his feet. A soft noise came to his ears. It sounded like someone sobbing. He peered around a corner that led into one of Hogwarts's deserted corridors. It was Granger! He frowned deciding whether to confront her or just walk by. Slowly, he made his way towards her and she looked up.

Gods and monsters.

He'd chosen against the gods. Now it was time to choose the monsters.

**A/N- Did you hate it? I know it's not the best :/**

**Review!**


End file.
